


Teddy Bears and Melodies

by WinterJoy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post Season 3, Siblings, Singing, Summer of Olicity, Teddy Bears, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterJoy/pseuds/WinterJoy
Summary: Thea receives a cuddly present from Oliver with a special message.Sibling feels!Sequel to "Teddy Bears and Lullabies" by Emmilyne
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Teddy Bears and Melodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmilyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmilyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teddy Bears and Lullabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642350) by [Emmilyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmilyne/pseuds/Emmilyne). 

Thea kicked the door shut behind her as she made her way into the apartment, arms full of grocery bags.

Not that she was particularly good at cooking, but ever since she started staying at Laurel’s place she had been trying to pull her weight and be a good housemate.

She missed living with Oliver in their loft, but he was travelling the world with Felicity, and Thea wasn’t quite ready to move past living in a place where she had been fatally stabbed; so Laurel’s place it was.

Finishing up in the kitchen, Thea wandered into the living room, intent on catching up on some tv until it was time to head to the bunker for evening patrol.

She had a full-time role on the team now as Speedy, and she loved it.

Stopping criminals, protecting families; it was nice to be making a difference—plus the adrenaline rush was incredible.

Thea flopped down on the couch, but before she could grab the remote, her eye fell on a package placed on the coffee table.

When she leaned forward to check the address, she was surprised to see that it was for her… from Ollie!

She had just talked to him on the phone a couple days ago, and he hadn’t mentioned a package—he must have wanted to surprise her, Thea decided.

She was so happy to see this caring, surprising, joyful side of her brother that had emerged ever since he took off with Felicity.

Of course she missed her brother, but some time apart was worth it if it meant she got to see him so free.

Though, if the criminals of Star City ever decided to take a break from crime for a few days, she fully intended on crashing into Ivy Town for a visit.

Now, what could be in the package?

Just the other week Diggle had covered a table in the lair with all the presents that Oliver and Felicity were sending baby Sara.

Yes, Thea had said that she was a little jealous, but she mostly meant that in fun.

She didn’t actually expect Ollie to send her something!

Besides, what could top that adorable bear with Ollie singing?

Thea smiled, shaking her head.

Listening to Ollie singing his own rendition of “Part of Your World” for baby Sara brought back happy memories of the way he would play with Thea when she was small.

He may have put on a devil-may-care front for the rest of the world, but he was always soft with her.

Grabbing a pair of scissors, she carefully cut the tape and opened the package, pulling out a letter and…

_A stuffed bear._

“Really Ollie?” Thea asked aloud, highly amused.

She was teasing him when she said that she should get a bear too since she was his sister; but apparently her (now adorkable) big brother took that to heart.

It was a simple, fluffy, light brown bear.

Wearing a green hoodie.

Just like Oliver.

Thea glanced around the room, making sure she was alone before quickly scooping the bear into her arms and hugging it.

She missed her brother, okay?

If she wanted to hug this fluffy version of him, she darn well could.

Setting the bear beside her on the couch, Thea opened the letter.

Hi Speedy

I heard this song in a coffee shop the other day and thought of you.

You have forever been the purest and kindest part of our family, yet somehow I got most of the attention.

You are so strong Thea, and I have always admired you.

You are the best sister I could ever have.

I love you Thea.

Your brother,

Ollie

He “heard a song in a coffee shop’’? Thea smirked. He really had changed since Felicity came into his life.

So, did this bear sing too? Thea leaned forward and squeezed its hand.

Immediately the bear began to sing in Oliver’s warm, clear voice:

_It must have been cold there in my shadow_  
_To never have sunlight on your face_  
_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_  
_You always walked a step behind_

_So I was the one with all the glory_  
_While you were the one with all the strength_  
_A beautiful face without a name for so long_  
_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero_  
_And everything I wished I could be?_  
_I can fly higher than an eagle_  
_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_  
_But I've got it all here in my heart_  
_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it_  
_I would be nothing without you_

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_  
_You're everything I wish I could be_  
_I can fly higher than an eagle_  
_‘Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

_I love you Thea._

Thea sniffled as the recording ended.

She squeezed the bear into another hug before using it to dry her tears.

It was really nice to have a piece of her brother with her.

Ollie’s song had filled her heart with a fuzzy feeling that Thea hadn’t felt in a long time.

Darn supervillains always messing up her life.

Thankfully even they hadn’t been able to keep her brother from her.

She should be too old for toys but frack if this one didn’t make her feel better.

Thea pulled out her phone and dialed Ollie.

It went to voicemail, so Thea left a message.

_Hi Ollie_

_Your bear came in the mail today. I love it. I love YOU. _

_You say that I’m your hero for standing behind you? Well, you have always been my hero for standing in front of me. You are the best big brother that I could ever have._

_Let’s talk again soon, okay?_

_Love you._

If Thea went to bed that night holding the bear tightly, listening to Ollie sing to her, well, that would be her secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit: "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler.
> 
> Find me on Twitter: WinterJoy4


End file.
